Echo Of The Heart
by g-c-a-w
Summary: Amu hates the song that he plays,she tries to make him stop playing.Then he agrees if Amu can guess the song he's playing correctly he would stop,but if she didn't,what would he do to her?two-Shot AMUTO Amu's POV-A/N:Epilogue IS UP!hhe3x -
1. Echo Of The Heart

_**Echo Of The Heart**_

* * *

**Summary:** Amu hates the song that he plays,she tries to make him stop playing.Then he agrees if Amu can guess the song he's playing correctly he would stop,but if she didn't,what would he do to her?!One-Shot AMUTO(Amu's POV)

* * *

**Aya:So sorry i suck at summary and sorry if this story is not good or suck aswell XD hhe3x Happy Reading and Shugo Chara Doesn't Belong To Me**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"_Hearing songs when we're happy will make us happy,and also the other way around"_

It's recess and I was eating my lunch,but suddenly I hear a song playing then I

"Who is playing this song?!" I said a bit pissed

"Ah,the music room is next door,so we can hear it clearly" my friend Rima said

"If this violin playing is good,it must be……." She is also my friend,Utau she said but being cut off.

"I'll tell her to stop" as I said while standing after sitting from my chair and walks towards the music room angrily.

"E-Eh,Amu" Utau called me but I just ignore her and march towards the music room

"_I HATE this song,I don't know what the title is,but I remember it very well!!Because……"_ I stop thinking as I arrived at the music room and enter

"Hey!!" I yell but when I enters the room I see it's a guy playing the violin,I thought that it was a girl.He has blue midnight hair and sapphire eyes,he grin at me while holding his violin,and

"Do-Don't play that song!!" I yell at him

"Why?" he ask me

"Why?Because I HATE IT VERY MUCH" I still yell at him while he just looks at me silent then

"Is there a connection when you're being dumped?" he said to me with a smirk

"W-What!" I was surprised then I remember

_**Flashback **_

"You never show me your true feeling" he said to me,my boyfriend

"If its like that its useless" he said again while standing and leaving me alone

_**End Of Flashback**_

"H-How did you know?" I ask him very curiously he simply answers

"My ears are sharp" "And I can hear your true feelings"

"T-That's impossible" I said to him not believing what he just told me while I walk out of the music room still denying it.

"_Who is he?!"_

_**The Next Day,Recess Time**_

"His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi,he's very talented at playing the violin" Rima said to me telling me who he is

"But he pissed me off!"I tell them

"Eh,really?Last year,I was in the same class as he is,he's very kind always smiling" Utau said

"Don't you mean smirking?"

"When I was still a first year,I also in the same class as he is,he's cool and popular" Rima also said

"So,why if he is nice…..he……" I suddenly stop talking when I heard his violin playing again and I rushed to the music room

"A-Amu?!" Utau and Rima called me in unison but I ignore them

"_Why,since that time,everyday….."_

I opened the door roughly "I Thought I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THAT SONG!"

I yell at him "You hate it that much?" he ask me

"YES"

"Alright,I'll stop playing,if you tell me the the title of this song" he said to me

"E-Eh" I said with a surprised tone

"You don't know,well not many knows though"

"Why do I have to do that?" I ask him

"Because,I like this song very much,so can you understand me?" he answered me with his smirk again,I just stayed quiet.

"I'll guess it alright!"

"Well good luck with that" he said with a chuckle

_**Wednesday,Recess Time**_

"Aah" Utau sigh

"Exams,huh?" Rima asks her

"Yeah,it pissed me off!" Utau then replies

"I don't know where I will go to college,its quite a panic thing for me" Rima tells them

"Yeah even though we knew,it's not quite certain that we will go there,right,Amu?" Utau talks and asks me

"Yes,but I already know where I'm going and I'll just focus and also work hard"

I reply to her with confidence

"Well…..I also thought like that,Amu" Utau said

"Amu,you're so mature sometimes" Rima praises me

"_No,its not like that,its just I was hiding my nervous feeling,if I don't hide it,then I won't be able to move forward,I don't like that"_

_**Later**_

"I'm home" I said to my mother who was doing the dishes

"Ah,welcome home,how's the preparations for the exam?" she then asks me

While I just smiled and "It's good like usual"

"Amu dear,study seriously okay?,don't make me worry to much"

"Yes,mom" I just reply to her then went to my room with a sigh

"_Without my restless feeling,everything will be okay"_

_**Thursday,Recess Time**_

"mmm…..Somethings weird here" I said while thinking

"Amu,why?"Rima asks me

"No,I'm not feeling calm here….." I told her

"Oh,I see,Ikuto doesn't play his violin" Utau said while suddenly approaching us

"THAT'S IT!" I yell and again rushing to the music room

"_Everyday he always plays,Why not today,Is he sick or maybe…….."_

As I enter,I look at Ikuto sleeping at the piano's chair and I decided to wake him up,by slapping him,not that hard though but my face accidentally got and inch closer to his making blush,then he wakes up

"….Want to kiss me?" he suddenly said

"No WAY!!I'm helping you!!" I protest

"Oh,really?!Thanks" he just simply anwers

"Today,I don't hear you play the violin,I thought that somethings wrong with you" I said with quite a worried face,he just looks at me

"Didn't you say you hate this song?" he just said

"I AM" I yell to him then I "I Hate It……But……"

"Ah,forget it!,Why do you like that song anyway?!" I said to him again annoyed

"Is there a happy moment whe you played it?" I ask him again curiously

"No,my emotion is getting higher playing it" he said starting to play the song

I just hear him play,silence,then he suddenly stop and

"When I was in elementary school,I want to play it very much,so I memorize it,then when I realize my parents told me to study the violin,but I like it though"

He says to me,while I was quite surprised, "There's a time when I don't know what to play with my violin" he plays the song again,after the song finished he

"But if I play this song,I remember the feeling of wanting to play the violin"

"_The voice and the sound is becoming one on his violin"_ I thought

"Why,can you easily show everybody you weak side?" I ask him

"_But…..I….Don't Want Anyone To Figure Out My Weak Side"_

"I think true feelings is not a weakness" he states

"But when you let it all out,there's no end" I protest to him

"Showing everyone your weakness and leaning to them,I….Don't like that" I said again to him

"_For me to do that is embarassing" _

I just stayed silent "But the things that you just said,is your true feelings right?" he said to me then continues "Weakness,true feelings,whatever the names,I like the sound of someones true feelings or how the feel,the words that expresses someones heart"

"_My….true feelings"_

"Amu,you suddenly said that you hate this song,since the beginning you showed me your true feelings" he said to kinda like reminding me

"You….Already know,right?" I ask him with a bit of my sweat dropped

"Not really"he said with his usual smirk

"_It's really weird,I hate looking like a total mess,but I felt calm for some reason"_

_**Still Thursday,Recess Time**_

"Hey,what if everyday I bring one music score,then one day I can guess it right?" I said while sitting next to him

"Well…thats a good idea"

"But….If you show me the wrong one,I'll kiss you,okay?" he said with a smirk making me blush hard "W-Whatever" I said then left the music room,I think he just chuckle

_**Later**_

"Exams…..huh?" I mutter

"Why is there an exam anyway?" I continue again but my mother

"Why do you say that?Thats the thing you must do.So concentrate" she said

I was annoyed then I "Don't……..don't think that i'm calm mom!!but I'm not!!i can hesitate,can i?" I left dining room while saying my last words to my mom "Don't worry,mom,I'll study hard,that's what you cared about right?" off to my room,I could feel tears coming out of my eyes,while my mother just stand there.

"_I'm right,I don't need to show my true feelings it isn't needed,without that everything will be okay"_

_**Friday,Recess Time**_

"Eh,Amu now you're rarely going to the music room" Utau said to me

"Not,doing that again?but you were very angry then" Rima continues

"No,all of that is useless,so just be it" I said to them while the two of them just looked at each other

I got out of my classroom when I saw Ikuto heading towards my class and he

"Why didn't you come to the music room again?" he simply ask me

"Because I don't want to be wrong,I was wrong to tell the truth,my true feelings"

I simply asnwer him

"Why?"

"Because no one will listen!" I said while walking away from him,he grabbed my hand and I face him again "I want to listen" I forcefully releasing my hand from him then I just went back to my class,ignoring him.

_**Saturday Morning**_

"Morning" I greet my mother and heading towards the door

"Amu dear,I'm sorry about last time okay,I thought that is your job to work hard,but even if I know that you're working hard I still worried and when you told me that you're tired I thought that you will skip school,maybe I was to hard but tell the truth sometime or how you truly feel" my mother said while tears coming out of my eyes

_**Saturday Afternoon**_

I was in a café thinking what my mother just said to me

"_This is the first time that I skipped school,sorry mom"_

I began to thought when I hear a song playing on the café

"_Ah,Ikuto's song……wait!ikuto's song?No,this song bring is the one who brings me bad memories…..the song that I hate……."_ Suddenly I remebered Ikuto,I stand,leave the café and rush to the school carrying many music scores with me,I arrived at the music room and as usual opening the door roughly

"Ikuto…." I purposely drop all of the music score he was quite surprised

"I still can't guessed it" I said to him and then he took one of the music score,then

"Wrong" he said I come close to him only and inch,he cupped my lips,I blush slightly.

Then I showed him another music score its Ave Maria,I think "This one"

I said to him then he carried me bridal style and make me sit on the table

"Still wrong,Amu" he said and then kissed me making me blush more,then we break for air and "Play that song…..Ikuto…..I….Lov-" I was cut off when he suddenly kisses me again but his tongue enters my mouth playing with my tongue,I gasped and of course I blush very hard this time,then he stops for air and says "ssh…..i can her you clearly" We continue kissing again.

"_My True Feelings Please Keep Echoing In My Heart…..Forever"_

* * *

**_Ikuto:Hey,I rarely appear here-reads-_**

**_Amu:Duh,its My POV_**

**_Aya:Yup,she's right Ikuto,but you'll get your turn,next i'm gonna make a One-Shot your POV_**

**_Ikuto:-chuckles-Yes,i cant wait!!AMUTO right?right?-grins to Aya-  
_**

**_Aya:Of course!!-grins to Ikuto-_**

**_Ikuto&Aya:Get Ready Amu!!  
_**

**_Amu:Ah!!Perverts!!-runs away-_**

**_Ikuto:Btw guys R&R 'kay  
_**

* * *


	2. Epilogue

* * *

**_Echo Of The Heart_**

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

**Summary:** Amu hates the song that he plays,she tries to make him stop playing.Then he agrees if Amu can guess the song he's playing correctly he would stop,but if she didn't,what would he do to her?!One-Shot AMUTO

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_**Recess Time,Music Room**_

"Hey,Ikuto,can you tell me the name of the song already?" I said to him,to Ikuto who is now my boyfriend

"No,I can't" he just simply said to me

"W-Why?" I ask him a bit stuttering because his face is an inch close to me,I blush

"Because….." he said that and suddenly kiss me,making me blush more harder,he pull off "I can't do that anymore" he said with his smirk

"W-What are you saying you can do that a-a-anytime!!We're dating aren't we?!" I said that and suddenly closing my mouth,embarrass that I just said that,then I

"Ah,jeez" said then just left him all alone in the music room,I can hear him chuckling and I just blushed while walking back to my class.

**Normal POV**

Silence…..Ikuto still chuckled a bit,then a guy suddenly came

"Ikuto,I'm looking for you man,class is starting soon" it's Kukai,Ikuto's friend and also Utau's boyfriend

"By the way,you sure made Amu pissed off,but she blushed though" Kukai just said to him and then asks him to go to the class with him but Ikuto "Nah,I'll catch up with you" he just said,Kukai nod and leaves him

"Amu,the song name is La Chanson De L'Adieu by Chopin" he said to himself while grinning and walking out of the music room.

* * *

**Aya:Okay,the song is the Kahoko(La Corda D'oro)played at the First Selection!!hhe3x...now you guys know it!!XD**

**and Thank you for the reviews,btw R&R again 'kay**


End file.
